I Miss You
by Joker'sMayhem
Summary: Short story of my OTP, Meganna, numero dos.


Dianna could not sleep. Aside from the blankets being forcefully yanked to Megan's side of the bed _again_, she could not stop thinking about tomorrow. She was leaving to do some shooting in Los Angeles, which she would not have a problem with if it wasn't going to be for a month. She did not want to leave Megan for that long- she could hardly handle being away from her for more that a couple days, how could she handle four weeks? Dianna felt a knot in her throat and her chin trembled a bit.

'_No! I can't cry...I can't...I'll wake her up...' _ Though Megan was an extremely heavy sleeper, even the smallest distressed whimper Dianna made could wake her from her slumber. Dianna sighed and pushed herself as close as she could to Megan, trying to focus on the sound of her soft breathing instead of tomorrow morning.

"Come on little lion...you have to get up, we need to leave soon" Megan whispered to the sleeping blonde. Dianna groaned and rolled over into her pillow. Megan sighed, she wasn't happy about Dianna leaving either, but she was proud of her for getting such an important role. She wanted Dianna do her best- even if that did mean that she had to leave Megan for long periods of time. She ripped off the remaining covers on the bed, and Dianna let out a surprised gasp at the sudden coldness.

"You have to get up, Di. I'll make you some coffee" Megan walked out of the room and Dianna sat up. Her short blonde locks were sticking up wildly in every direction. She huffed and slowly got out of bed and trudged to her mirror. She started to comb and smooth out her wild lion hair. While doing so, she found herself looking at the black and white picture booth photos that she and Megan and taken at the fair just a few months ago. Megan had taped them there; and they always made her smile. But that smile had melted into a small frown remembering she would be leaving...

Sighing, she walked back into their bedroom and to their closet- well mostly her closet. She took up nearly the whole thing with all of her dresses and shoes that she owned. Dianna promised she would donate some of the things she didn't wear to charity so she could make more room for Megan's things, but Megan knew that wasn't going to happen. Dianna picked out one of her favorite dresses- It was white with thick straps, a black band around the waist and it flowed to her knees. She pulled off Megan's cherry red coat from its hanger and slipped on some matching red flats. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she noticed in that something was sitting on top of the end table. It was the book that Megan had currently been reading. It was from The Gone Series, which she had read before, and was now re-reading all of them.

"Di your coffee is ready!" Megan called from the kitchen.

"Just a minute!" She grabbed the book and slipped it into her coat pocket. This was something Dianna would often do- reading Megan's favorite book always made her feel a little better when she was away.

She strolled into the kitchen and blushed as Megan gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her a mug of coffee.

"I'll start up the car" Megan said with a half-hearted smile.

The ride to the airport was a quiet one- both girls were silently listening to the mixed tape they made together.

_Baby lion lost its teeth,_

_now they're swimming in the sea._

_Troubled spirits on my chest_

_where they laid to rest._

_The birds all left my tall friend. _

Hearing Dianna sigh sadly, Megan reached out for her hand and gently gave it a reassuring squeeze. Dianna blushed and smiled up into Megan's blue eyes. Oh, how she was going to miss those blue eyes...

Once they arrived, Megan helped Dianna carry the last of her luggage to the check-out counter. Dianna held her hand tightly as they both walked to the seating area where she would await her flight. They sat near the window watching planes fly in and out. The sky was gray and cloudy, drizzling every so often; it was almost life the weather was reflecting how both of them were feeling. Dianna's eyes were round and glossy, as if she was to cry at any moment- and she was. She snuggled even closer to Megan as the flight attendant announced that passengers would now be boarding. Dianna got up, followed by Megan and held her arm tightly as she walked to the opening of the tunnel leading to her plane. Dianna faced Megan and held both of her hands in hers. Dianna took a deep breathe.

"W-well...here I go..." Her voice quivered as she tried to blink back the tears that were rapidly filling her hazel eyes. Megan gave her a smile, but she looked down as she felt a frown taking its place. Her lower lip started to tremble and before long she was hastily wiping away tears that were beginning to fall. Dianna choked out a sob and wrapped her arms around Megan's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. Both girls were held each other and silently cried into the other's shoulder until the flight attendant made another announcement.

"_Last call for all passengers to board Southwest flight 329" _Megan pulled back and wiped the tears from Dianna's cheeks.

"Go on, you are going to miss your flight." Dianna sniffled and nodded. She gave the flight attendant her ticket. The woman scanned the bar code and handed it back with a smile.

"Have a good flight, Miss Agron" Dianna said a soft thank you and turned back to Megan. She gave her one last hug and held tightly.

"I'll miss you..." she whispered in her ear. Megan blushed and looked into her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Dianna Bear" Dianna took both Megan's cheeks and gave her a soft kiss.

"Goodbye" She turned around and started walking down the passageway to her flight. Just as she turned the corner, she looked at Megan one more time. Megan gave a small wave and mouthed _'Good luck'. _With a heavy heart, Dianna smiled and turned the corner, disappearing from Megan's sight.

After the flight, Dianna had checked into the hotel she would be staying at for the entire month she would be in L.A. _Alone_. She set her large suitcase on her bed, and started to unpack her clothes. Once she had hung up as many dresses as she could fit into the small hotel closet, she took out a small picture frame and set it on the nightstand. It was a photo of her and Megan smiling and laughing. Dianna sat on the end of the bed and snuggled into Megan's red coat that she had taken from the closet earlier that day, breathing in the familiar smell of her love.

Once had gotten late, she dressed into her night gown and slipped under the covers attempting to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's day of shooting. She tossed and turned but she could not get comfortable. For once, she had missed Megan hogging all of the sheets at night. She missed having to snuggle closely against her to get warm. She missed the comforting sound of her steady breathing. Huffing with frustration she reached over to Megan's coat sitting next to the picture frame on the night stand and pulled out her book. She started reading and smiled at all of the dog-eared pages Megan had created. After an hour of reading, Dianna decided she would attempt at sleep once more. She turned off the lamp next to her bed, pulled Megan's book tight to her chest and looked longingly at the left side of the bed, which at home is Megan's side.

"I miss you..." She whispered into the darkness, and closed her eyes; drifting into a restless sleep.


End file.
